Harry Potter and the Land of Youth
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: What if everything we knew about Lily Evans was a lie? In this story an ancient race of beings rescue young Harry from a horrible life, and raise him to be one of their own as he should rightfully have been all along. Manipulative Dumbledore. No Weasley Bashing. Many OFC. Harry/Harem. Inspired by Delfim's "Harry Potter Chosen of Darkness."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, and do not make any money by writing this. As for the other half of this cross-over... I am pretty sure it falls under the category of Public Domain since the vast majority of it predates Copyright Laws, but don't quote me on that.

**Authors Note:** This is just world setting. The only truly important things to happen in this prologue are the first scene, as well as the introduction of the character known as Nes, who will play an important part in the remainder of the story.

**Key of the Spoken Languages:  
**"English"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Words Laden with Magic"  
**§Parseltongue§  
["French, or other non-magical laguages,"]  
[G"Gobbledegook."G]

* * *

**xXx Evans Residence, Cokeworth, England xXx  
xXx February 1st, 1960 xXx**

Unbeknownst to the residents of the house on a little sleepy drive two extremely powerful magical entities had just arrived outside their residence.

"Are you sure this is for the best My Lord? I mean the residents of this house don't have any magic in them at all. Usually we leave our children with those of magical lineage," a woman with green eyes that were so brilliant they practically glowed with power and hair like an inferno, asked of the man whom she was standing to the right of.

"Yes my dear, while this family does not have any magic, one of their ancestors saved my life during a war some centuries ago. I am merely returning the favor by gifting them with something that may bring them incredible happiness." The man said.

"But to give them our precious Lilium… I just don't know…" the woman continued.

"Trust me; she will have a happy life. And worst case scenario, we can come and retrieve her at a later date." The man answered, he then took their daughter from his wife.

"Promise me one thing. Ensure that she will retain her name." The woman asked.

"I will do what I can." The man said, he already knew these humans had named their daughter Lily, so it wasn't that much of a problem. That was part of the reason he had decided to go ahead with his plan at this time. Floating up to the nursery window, and phasing himself and his daughter into the room, he looked around the room, and smiled when he saw the young little girl who he would be replacing. Going over to the child he used magic to levitate that child out of the bed, while gingerly replacing his daughter into the bed. "Fare thee well Lilium, and safe journeys."

He then took the real Lily Evans in his arms and phased the two of them out of the room and back down to his wife. "Let us be away my dear."

"Yes. It would not do for the mortals to see us, now would it?" the woman said. And with that the two otherworldly beings, plus the human child vanished from the world of men.

**xXx Godric's Hollow, England xXx  
****xXx October 31st, 1981 xXx**

Unbeknownst to the Wizarding World as a whole, the Fidelius Charm is only effective against those whose magic originates in the physical world. Thus the Fidelius Charm has little to no effect against beings such as Dementors. However there is another lesser known order of being who remains unaffected by the Fidelius Charm. And it is a member of that order of being who in the form of a centipede currently sat in the Potter family's nursery keeping an eye on the young Heir to the Potter family.

The long number of days sitting here hour on hour with nothing all that interesting happening were broken when there was shouting coming from out in the hall and then Princess Lilium ran into the room. Oh sure, she didn't know she was a Princess due to her parents never having an opportunity to tell her, but that didn't change things as far as her people were concerned.

The shouting continued as Princess Lilium frantically performed some sort of magic on the crib, while etching runes into her hand and lightly onto the forehead of the Little Sir. The entity, whose name is Nes, instantly, knew what those runes signified and thought 'Oh bloody hell, she means to sacrifice herself; Queen Oona is going to be pissed.'

Almost in sync with the last of the spells that Lilium was casting had finished, the door to the Nursery burst open and in walked a man who oozed dark magic. So much so that Nes was thinking 'What the hell did he do to himself? He doesn't feel whole… Oh… oh yuck… yuck, yuck, yuck. How could anyone do that to themselves?' was all she could think.

Meanwhile the man raised his wand at Lilium and said "Step aside girl. All I want is the boy. Step aside and you will come to no harm."

Lilium, ever the stubborn child raised her arms defensively and said "Not Harry, anything but Harry."

The man in an exasperated tone said "I will not ask again, step aside and you will come to no harm."

Lilium in stubborn protest began to raise her wand while still saying "Not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man just said "Avada Kedavra!" and a bright green light issued from his wand.

Nes thought 'Shit!' and watched in horror as the man raised his wand at the Little Sir.

"Avada Kedavra!" the man said, and the green light of the killing curse issued forth from the wand. However as soon as it touched the young boy, the rune on his forehead glowed bright red, coursing with magic. The bright green of the Killing Curse scrunched up in a ball of light and then shot straight back at the man, who as soon as he saw what was happening said "Aw shi…" he didn't get enough chance to finish what he was going to say as the curse hit him.

Now to most eyes what happened next would make you assume the man was dead. But to the eyes of Nes, who could see the magic in the area as it happened, nothing could be further from the truth. What Nes saw as the Killing Curse hit the man, was about three dozen rune tracings on the man's body all simultaneously light up, which resulted in the man's body self-destructing taking everything but his wand with him. Additionally she saw a magical tracery connecting the man's soul to whatever accursed objects he may have made allowing him to retain an existence.

What truly horrified her however was that a small portion of the man's soul split off from the main body and burrowed into the scar on the Little Sir's forehead.

As soon as she was certain that the rest of the man's soul had vacated the property she immediately transformed into a form that closely resembled human, though the horse ears and tail ruined the appearance rather spectacularly. In this form she appeared to be little more than a child of 5 or so. She quickly walked over to young Harry's crib and performed a few diagnostic charms, something that was ridiculously easy for someone of her nature.

"Damnit, he has a-a-a whatever the hell that is; in his head. Otherwise though he appears to be fine, that's good. Hey there Harry!" she said.

"Nes! Nes! U help Mum?" the one year old asked in the way that only a one year old could.

Nes smiled sorrowfully and said "Sorry Harry, but there's nothing I can do. But don't you worry. We will look after you, you are family after all."

Suddenly there was a loud popping sound and a loud voice asked "James? Lily?"

Sighing that she would have to hide again she transformed into a baby blanket and floated herself into Harry's crib. Harry, bless his heart immediately grabbed onto her. Just in time too as a rather large man made his way into the room.

**xXx #4 Privet Drive xXx  
xXx November 1st, 1981, 3:00 a.m. xXx  
**

The night had been long and stressful for Nes. Harry fortunately had slept through most of it. As soon as they had arrived at Privet Drive, Nes had instantly become aware of the wards that were emplaced around the residence. How could she not? They utilized blood, specifically Princess Lilium's blood.

What Nes couldn't understand was how these wards were supposed to work. The runes used in constructing them implied that they were supposed to offer some sort of protection to Harry simply by virtue of him living in the same house as someone who share a blood relationship with his mother. While that was a nice theory, it didn't work because Petunia Dursley didn't share a blood relationship with Harry's mother.

To make matters worse, Nes had passively scanned the minds of all three of the adults that had shown up to leave Harry at his 'Aunt' Petunia's; and while she couldn't get past that old man's shields without alerting him to the attempt, the woman, Minerva McGonagall was an easier read. And Nes happened to agree with Mrs. McGonagall, Harry would be far better off with someone else rather than being left with Petunia Dursley. Nes had heard the rumors from her friends, this Petunia actually despised magic. And that says nothing about her husband. Leaving Harry here would be little better than a death sentence.

What made matters worse, is that Nes could sense the wandless tracking charm that the old man had placed on Harry. Not on his clothes, not on his blanket. No, he placed it directly on Harry himself. And the Charm was quite powerful; powerful enough that it would only need to be re-applied once a year.

'Oh well, it's not like Lady Oona can't get rid of that.' Nes thought to herself, still in the form of Harry's binky.

And they just left, left him on a doorstep in the middle of the night on the first of November. It's got to be near freezing out here. 'None of them even bothered to apply a warming charm!' Nes thought to herself furiously as she allowed her magic to actively keep the two of them warm. This was going to be a long, long night, she could just tell.

**xXx #4 Privet Drive xXx  
****xXx November 1st, 1981, 7:00 a.m. xXx**

Nes was rudely awoken after getting only four hours sleep by an ear shattering scream which had the ancillary effect of waking Harry up and causing him enough displeasure that he started crying himself. Using her currently invisible eyes to give Petunia Dursley a death glare, Nes was quite surprised when the woman checked herself and glanced around at the other houses in the neighborhood. Then seeing that no one was looking she nodded to herself, and picked up Harry's baby basked and brought him into the house.

She took the letter that was left with Harry, and tossed it aside. She then walked over to the cupboard under the stairs, opened the door and placed Harry, basket and all, inside the cupboard and closed it, going about her business.

Sighing inwardly Nes levitated herself off of Harry who suddenly got a bit clingy. She let him hold onto her as she transformed back into her humanoid shape, making the bit he was holding into her hand. "Harry, I need to go talk to your Grandmother. I can't leave you in these people's custody like this. I don't know how long I will be gone as time flows differently where I am going, but I will be back. I promise."

"U come bak. U pomise." Harry mimed.

"Yes, I promise. Now I have to go." And with that Nes vanished from right in front of him causing Harry to start crying once again.


	2. The Land of Youth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make money off of these stories. While I also do not own the other half of this cross over, I am pretty sure (but not 100% certain) that the origin is sufficiently old enough that it qualifies as Public Domain.

**Authors Note:** okay, here is the official first chapter. You will also be introduced to a large chunk of Harry's OFC Harem Members in this chapter. And yes, there will be a bit of incest going on here but I argue it not being a problem due to these people being a whole different type of life form from humans. Yes, they can breed with humans, but they aren't bound by the biological rules that humans are bound by.

**Key of the Spoken Languages:  
**"English"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Words Laden with Magic"  
**§Parseltongue§  
["French, or other non-magical laguages,"]  
[G"Gobbledegook."G]

**xXx Story xXx**

It had been five years since Nes had vanished from Privet Drive. At first Harry had cried himself to sleep just about every single night wanting his Nes to come back, but she never did. Eventually however he forgot about the funny girl with horse ears that used to play with him in his nursery when no one else was around.

Today however was an important day. He was supposed to take his report card home and show it to his Aunt and Uncle. He was privately very proud of his report card as he had gotten high marks in reading comprehension.

So it was with high hopes that Harry made his way home. Upon arriving he was beaten in showing his report card to his Aunt and Uncle by Dudley who was looking downcast. 'Uh oh, that can't be a good sign.' Harry thought to himself.

"Well Boy. Let's see how you did." Uncle Vernon said, holding his hand out expectantly.

Reluctantly Harry handed his report card to the beefy man, watching in nervous anticipation as the man scanned the report card.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? You think you can cheat off our son? You ingrate!" Vernon bellowed, raising a meaty fist and slamming it down into Harry's chest, breaking a rib in the process. When Harry fell from the impact Vernon proceeded to kick him in such a way as to break Harry's arm. To make matters worse he roughly lifted Harry by the same arm and forcefully carried Harry to the cupboard under the stairs and shoved him inside of the cupboard.

**xXx Outside on Privet Drive xXx**

Suddenly out of nowhere two women materialized out of thin air. The taller more regal looking of the two looked at the younger of the two and said "Nes, your ears are showing."

"What? Oh…" blushing Nes concentrated for a moment and caused her Horse Ears to fade into more human-like ears. "Sorry Lady Oona."

"While we are here, you will address me simply as Elaine, if you please." Oona said in a reprimanding tone of voice.

"Yes, of course Lady Elaine." Nes said a bit flustered.

Sighing just a bit Oona said "Is that the house?" indicating the one with obvious Blood Wards.

"Yes your majesty."

"Well let's get this done then." Oona said walking up to the house and shivering slightly as she felt the blood wards key to her. Once that unpleasantness was done, she raised her hand and rapped on the door sharply.

It took only a few moments for the door to open and a woman with twice the usual amount of neck was looking back at her, "Yes, what do… Lily?"

"Ah, you must be Petunia Dursley. I am Elaine Elphame. May we come in? I wouldn't want your neighbors gawking at us while we talk on your front steps." Oona said with what appeared to be practiced ease.

"Yes, yes of course." Petunia said, inviting them into the Dursley Residence. Leading her guests to living room, she waited as her guests sat down.

"Now, Missus Dursley, I happen to know that for the past five years you have been sheltering a young man by the name of Harry James Potter. I also happen to know you detest everything to do with the magical world. I am willing to offer young Harry a home. This will allow you to continue your life without his presence or the interference of magic. Are you agreeable to this?" Oona explained her position to Petunia.

"Even if I was, I can't. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts explained in this letter he left with the boy that there was some sort of war going on, and that as long as the boy remained in this home both he and my family would be safe." Petunia countered.

"Alas, the protections that Albus was speaking of are based on his belief that you and Lily were biologically related. Unfortunately you were not." Oona explained as passively as she could.

"WHAT? How could you know that? My parents never told me one of us had been adopted." Petunia said in a shocked manner.

"That I believe is because they never knew. What I am about to tell you must never be told to another. As such I am going to encase the knowledge in a Fidelius Charm with me as the Secret Keeper." Oona said, and proceeded to wandlessly cast the Fidelius Charm. Once the preliminary effect was in place she told the secret, "Lily Evans' real name was Lilium, Princess of Elphame, my youngest daughter."

"You're joking. You don't look any older than Lily was when she died, how many daughters could you possibly have if she was your youngest?" Petunia tried to deny.

"Lady Elaine is the proud mother of over 100 daughters." Nes contributed.

"Hush," Oona said to Nes, who blushed.

"What… what are you?" Petunia asked.

"I am the Queen of Elphame, or as it is known in the common vernacular, Elf Home." Oona said while shrugging.

"And you're certain that Harry would be safe with you?" Petunia asked.

"Yes. Elphame is not accessible to humans unless a resident of Elphame invites the human to our realm. Harry would be quite safe. And he would be happy as well." Oona said.

"Very well then, you can take him." Petunia said as she got up and exited the room. Nes noticed that she went to the cupboard under the stairs and gasped when the door was opened to reveal a five year old Harry.

"Get out. You have a new home now boy." Petunia said in a harsh manner.

Nes stood up and ran over to Harry who was softly crying. Casting a few wandless diagnostic charms on him she said "YOU MONSTERS!"

"Nes? What is it?" Oona asked as she came into the hallway.

"These, these… there isn't a word low enough for them… they broke Harry's rib, left arm, and dislocated that arm to boot." Nes said as she quickly began casting pain relieving charms on the boy.

"WHAT?" Oona shouted. After taking a few seconds to compose herself she said "Nes, take him to my chambers immediately."

"Yes'm," Nes said while grabbing Harry's right shoulder and vanishing soundlessly.

"You didn't even know she wasn't biologically related to you until just now and yet you did that to her son… I hope I never meet you again, because if I do, you may not live to tell the tale." Oona said, and then promptly vanished from the room.

**xXx Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland xXx**

Headmaster Dumbledore was doing the usual paperwork associated with the duties of being a Headmaster when he heard a beeping noise coming from a particular silver instrument that was actually an apparatus designed to monitor the permanent tracking charm that he had placed on young Harry Potter. What was peculiar about this noise is that it was the same noise that he would have heard if Harry had fallen through that Veil in the Department of Mysteries, which couldn't possibly be what happened.

Standing up to go and have a look at his monitor to see if he could ascertain what the cause was, he was rather shocked when he found that the object monitoring the Blood Wards on Privet Drive had stopped spinning. The only reason for that was if either Harry no longer considered the Dursley residence his home, or the Dursley's no longer considered their residence to be Harry's home. Either situation was troubling.

Looking over at the monitor on Harry's location his only thought was 'where the heck would Tylwyth Teg Cartref be? And why am I reading that as Welsh?'

**xXx Queen's Quarters, Elfhame xXx**

"How is he Mona?" Oona asked of the young girl who was tending her grandson.

"Fair well. The injuries are all healed. I think most of what he is dealing with right now is shock. Nes hasn't left his side since he got here." Mona explained to her Queen.

"Very well, please keep an eye on those two for me if you would." Oona said as she returned to her personal library.

"Yes your majesty." Mona said.

Meanwhile, in the Queen's infirmary, Nes was sitting holding Harry's uninjured hand in hers, with her horse ears and tail out for full view.

Slowly Harry came around, and when he saw her his eyes got really big before he started muttering, "I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming again."

"Why Harry would you think you are dreaming?" Nes asked.

"Because you can't be real," Harry said trying to refute her existence.

"Oh Harry, of course I am real. Don't you remember me? It hasn't been that long has it?" Nes asked.

"I-I..." was all Harry was able to get out.

"It's me Harry, your friend, Nes!" Nes said.

"N-Nes?" Harry tried the name.

"Yes Harry. I promised I would come back for you. It just took a little longer than I thought it would." Nes said as she cried at the thought of having been forgotten by Harry.

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't remember that." Harry said.

"I-i-it's okay. I shouldn't expect too much. Afterall you were just one year old at the time. It was unreasonable of me to expect you to remember me… But I am here now, and you will never have to go back to those Dursley's again. Your Grandmother will make sure of it." Nes said firmly.

"Grandmother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, your mother, Lily Evans, was in reality Lilium of Elphame, youngest daughter of Queen Oona of Elphame. You are approximately 120th in line for the throne." Nes said by way of explanation.

"I'm a Prince?" Harry asked utterly flummoxed.

"Well, that may be the wrong word for it, but yes essentially you are." Nes said.

At about this time Mona walked in and looked at the two suppressing a chuckle. "Ah good, our Princeling is awake I see. I am the medic that was appointed to you, my name is Mona. How do you feel Harry?"

"Er, you look a little young to be a medic, you can't be older than 10?" Harry asked.

This caused both Mona and Nes to burst out laughing. It was left to Nes to explain, "Time works differently here Harry. While I may look not much older than you, I am actually thirty five by human reckoning. Mona here is about fifty years by human reckoning. Your Grandmum though is a few centuries old, yet still looks to be in her early twenties."

"However, I think King Finvarra has synced Elphame up with the mortal world now that you are here. Apparently he plans on sending you to Hogwarts just like your Mother, and to do that you need to age at the same rate as a human would." Mona explained, "Which of course means that when you are eleven I will appear to be fifteen, and Nes here will appear to be twelve. We will be aging at the same rate as you milord."

"Wow, this is all so overwhelming… Uh, Mona, out of curiosity, but why do you have green skin? And I have been meaning to ask Nes, why do you have horse ears?" Harry asked.

Nes blushed and almost immediately her ears reshaped themselves into more normal human ears. "Sorry, that is kind of because I lack self-control and tend to just leave part of my natural appearance there."

"As for myself, I have green skin because I am what is more commonly referred to among the modern humans as a Banshee, though the proper term would be Bean Sidhe." Mona said.

"I thought the Banshee's voice would kill people?" Harry asked.

Mona laughed, "No, only our screams do that. I have become very good at not screaming."

"Oh, so if you are a Banshee, what does that make Nes?" Harry asked.

Nes blushed again and said "I'm a Pooka."

"Oh." Harry said, then after a little thought, "I'm in the land of the faeries aren't I?"

"Yes Harry, welcome to the Land of the Young!" Mona said with a bright smile. After casting a few diagnostic spells she said "I think you are fit and sound. Nes, it might be best if you took Harry to meet his Grand Mum."

"What? Oh yes, of course. Follow me Harry." Nes said standing up and leading the way to the library.

When they arrived they found Lady Oona reprimanding another young girl "Roxanne, if I have told you once I have told you a thousand times, you are not to climb the bookshelves."

"BUT MUM!" the girl now identified as Roxanne complained. Harry wasn't sure but she couldn't be much older than he was.

It was at this moment that Oona noticed Harry and Nes, "Ah, Roxanne, let me introduce you to your Nephew, Harry Potter this is Roxanne, your Aunt, Roxanne, this is Harry Potter, Lilium's son."

"What? Lilium had a son? But she's younger than me!" Roxanne complained.

"You forget Roxanne, time in the mortal world works differently than here. Though for the foreseeable future your Father has decided to sync the timelines of the two worlds."

"Um… nice to meet you Roxanne," Harry said holding out his hand to the young girl.

The girl looked at his hand, before looking back up at him and grinning maliciously, "I'm your aunt, show the proper respect!"

"ROXANNE!" Oona shouted. Nes looked vindictive as well.

It was fortunate however that Harry just shrugged and said "So you're my Aunt. Doesn't change the fact that you look and behave the same age as me, as such I will treat you as just another kid till I see proof otherwise."

This caused Roxanne's grin to falter as she looked up at her mother and said "Mummy, he's being mean to me, make the mean boy go away!"

Oona grinned and said, "I believe you just proved his point my dear. But alas it is time for dinner, come my dears; Nes would you care to join us?"

"Yes milady." Nes said and the three ladies made their way out of the library, only to stop when Harry didn't follow them.

Oona, sighing walked over to him and said "Is there something the matter Harry?"

"No nothing's really wrong. It's just that there is an old myth about the realm of the faeries. That if you eat the food of the faeries, you can never return to the realm of humans," Harry said.

Nodding slightly Oona said "While that would be true if a human or other mortal were to eat our food, you are however not human. You are Half-Faerie. All eating our food will do to you is make you fully into one of us. You like us, will be able to traverse the realms. Unfortunately human food will not satisfy you quite as well as it originally would have. Some of our kind who dwell for extended periods of time in the realm of Humans learn to subsist on other sources of nourishment. There is a Faerie who lives in that castle you will be attending as a school who has learned how to subsist on the energies produced by practical jokes. I believe he calls himself Peeves. Another Faerie I am sure you are at least vaguely familiar with goes by several names, but the most popular by far is Father Christmas."

"Oh, okay. Let's go eat then." Harry said smiling now that his fears were laid to rest.

**xXx Elphame Palace, Grand Dining Hall xXx**

Harry was stunned as he looked upon the dining table set for over one hundred people. The room was filled with people, most were women, several of whom were much older looking than Roxanne, Nes and Mona, but still younger than Oona. Then there were a few men scattered throughout the room. As Oona entered the hall with Harry, Roxanne and Nes at her sides the entire hall fell into silence.

A man at the far end of the table stood, and he said in a low, but clear voice, "Everyone, please welcome home Marquess Harold James Potter, son of Duke James Charlus Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and our own Princess Lilium."

The resounding chorus of applause was staggering. Oona guided Harry to a place of honor at her right hand side, which had Roxanne grumbling about usurpers. Nes took the seat directly on Harry's right hand, leaving Roxanne to take the seat on Oona's left hand side.

"Harry, my dear, these are all your aunts and uncles. While you are here, you will get to know them. But I don't want you to rush things; we are certainly in no hurry. I have also assigned Mona and Nes to your personal entourage. It will be their job to look after you when I am unavailable. I also expect you and Roxanne to get along as you two are the closest in age in the family. Roxanne was born only a year before your mother." Oona explained to Harry.

The rest of dinner passed rather pleasantly.

**xXx Hogwarts Library, Languages Section xXx**

Albus Dumbledore was perplexed. Try as he might he could not find a translation to what appeared in his monitor that made any sense. The words translated out to 'Fairy Home' but that made no sense. Of course Albus knew about races such as Leprechauns, Fairies, and Cornish Pixies, but the way that spell had been acting it meant something else.

The problem was that whatever it meant, it was obviously where Harry was now. Deciding to give up on the language angle, he decided to perhaps try the creature angle. So walking over to the section reserved for Magical Creatures he began reading the books dealing with Fairy's.

It didn't take him spectacularly long to realize this was yet another dead end. 'All these books on fairy's, yet not one of them actually mention's the origins of the creatures. It's as if Fairy's just spontaneously popped into existence out of nowhere.'

Realizing that sometimes myths have a basis in reality, Albus walked over to the Myths and Mythology section of the library. It was here that he had his first real big break. It just so happened the Hogwarts Library had a copy of a book known as Lebor na Nochongala, or as it is more commonly known in the modern era, Lebor Laignech, the Book of Leinster. In this book is a sub-section dubbed "Lebor Gabala Erenn" or "The Book of the Taking of Ireland." This book describes several successive waves of incursions into Ireland with the most important being that of the Fir Bolg, the Tuatha De Danann, and the Milesians.

Now what is important to note is that it was the Tuatha De Danann who beat the Fir Bolg in a battle over ownership of Ireland, and who are themselves defeated by the Milesians at a later date. However while many of the Tuatha De Danann fled Ireland, a significant number remained in Ireland choosing to dwell in a, for lack of a better word, parallel world located beneath the mounds known as the Sidhe. This is how those individuals became known as the Daoine Sidhe, or People of the Mounds.

If this is where Harry was, then Albus' chances of locating him and returning him to Privet Drive just dropped significantly.


	3. Growing Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, and the Daoine Sidhe are old enough that they probably have passed into Public Domain at this point.

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to say that Chapter 1 has received 226 views as of the time I started writing this chapter, and that chapter 2 has received 129 views as of the same point. Chapter 2 has further received 3 reviews. I want to thank Dr8gn, God of All, and JanusGodOfPossibilities for their kind words of encouragement for the previous chapter. I look forward to hearing from all of you in the future.

**Key of the Spoken Languages:  
**"English"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Words Laden with Magic"  
**§Parseltongue§  
["French, or other non-magical laguages,"]  
[G"Gobbledegook."G]

**xXx the Land of Youth xXx**

Roxanne ran madly away screaming in happiness with Harry chasing after her, "ROXANNE GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!" Harry was screaming.

Mona was shaking her head at the two while Nes was chasing along happily after Harry in her Horse form.

It had been two years since Harry had come to the Land of Youth, and in that time Harry had grown quite fond of Roxanne, Mona, and Nes, especially Nes who he treated sort of like an older sister, though Mona had her suspicions that Nes didn't exactly view Harry as a little brother, but she couldn't confirm anything. Mona herself viewed Harry as a cherished friend, and possibly a little more. Though he was a bit young for her at the moment, he was definitely growing into his own.

"Hey Mona, how are you doing?" a feminine voice asked approaching Mona from the side.

Mona looked over to find that the voice belonged to one Ariel Du Lorien, a Dullahan who was amongst the most proficient swordswomen in the Land of Youth. "I am well Ariel. How are you this afternoon?"

"Pretty good, Lady Oona has asked me to see to young Harry's swordsmanship." Ariel said.

"Oh really? I didn't know Lady Oona had plans to train young Harry in the martial skills." Mona inquired.

"Yeah, apparently the Queen found out about some sort of prophecy that pertains to Harry, and she wants him trained in all skills that could possibly help him if the time comes that the prophecy would ever be fulfilled." Ariel explained.

"Oh? And what does this prophecy say?" Mona asked.

"I'm not sure. She just told me that the prophecy exists and that she wants Harry prepared for any and all eventualities. So my job is to train him up to the best of my abilities, and to apparently act as something of a body guard when he eventually goes back to that school of his. Apparently you and Nes will be going with him as well. Nes will be going in the guise of one of those House Elves the mortal magic users have enslaved, so that she can provide us all some food. You of course will be going in the guise of his personal medic. I am not sure how that will be arranged with the School, which happens to have their own medic, but Lady Oona assures me that arrangements will be made with the School to allow your presence there." Ariel explained.

"What of Roxanne?" Mona asked.

"What do you mean?" Ariel inquired.

"Well, Roxanne seems to be quite taken with young Harry. I doubt she would willingly part with him for an extended period of time." Mona explained.

"Oh, I will mention that to Lady Oona. Perhaps it could be arranged for her to attend the school with Harry under the guise of another student." Ariel said in a contemplating voice.

"That would be nice. I am sure Roxanne and Harry would appreciate it." Mona said, and then she went to get Harry's attention "Harry! Could you come here please?"

"Okay Mona! Hey Roxanne, come on, Mona is calling!" Harry said.

"Oh okay," Roxanne said a little put out.

Harry, Roxanne, and Nes, who resumed human form made their way over to where Mona and Ariel were sitting talking. "Hey Mona, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is Ariel Du Lorien, Mistress-at-Arms. She has been asked by your Grandmother to instruct you in the art of Swordsmanship." Mona explained.

"Cool!" Harry said with a smile.

"I wanna learn too!" Roxanne said.

Ariel laughed and said "Of course Lady Roxanne, it would help Harry to have someone his own size to learn with. Would you also like to learn Miss Nes?"

"No, that's okay; I will be content to watch," Nes said.

"Okay then, let's get started with a light work out." Ariel said. And with that she began the long and arduous process of teaching Harry and Roxanne the intricate art of swordplay.

**xXx Richmond Park, London, England xXx**

Deep in the forested area known as Richmond Park was a recently grown naturally occurring ring of mushrooms. This type of ring of mushrooms is what would commonly be referred to as a 'Fairy Circle.' Now while this wasn't unusual in and of itself, what was rather unusual is that these mushrooms were pitch-black with small green circles on them.

On this day in the depths of Richmond Park, a young American girl by the name of Rosa, of only about nine years of age happened upon this particular Fairy Circle. Not knowing any better, she walked into the middle of the Fairy Circle, causing the magic of the circle to activate and whisk her away from her horror struck parents and into the Land of Youth.

Upon arriving little Rosa noticed the table full of delectable looking foods, and having been a little hungry, she wandered over to the table to try a little bit of food. The first thing she tried out was a desert known as Treacle Tart. It was simply divine!

Unbeknownst to Rosa, as soon as she arrived in this room, another young person had been alerted to her presence and made his way to the room she was in. As soon as he saw her at the table he gasped and said "NO YOU MUSTN'T EAT THAT!"

Rosa, a little miffed at being told off in such a manner turned on the boy and asked in a petulant voice "Oh, why not?"

Harry sighed and said "You ate some didn't you?"

"Yes, why, what is the problem with eating some food?" Rosa asked.

"Because now you won't be able to return to your parents, that food is the food of the Fairy's, humans aren't meant to eat it." Harry said in an exasperated tone.

Rosa narrowed her eyes at Harry and said in a rather dangerous and venomous tone "What do you mean I won't be able to return to my Parents?"

"Didn't you learn anything about Fairy's in your school? You are currently in my personal chambers in the palace of my Grandmother, the Queen of the Fairy's. One of the traits of the land of fairies is that if a human eats the food in the land of Fairies, they take on part of the nature of the fairies, and human food will no longer be capable of sustaining them from that point on." Harry explained in as passive a tone of voice as he could manage.

Rosa's brows knitted together as she thought this information over for a few moments. Finally she said "Would this effect that the food here has on humans be in any way a magical effect?"

Harry furrowed his brow as he thought about that for a moment, after he did he said, "Honestly I have no idea, but I think I know who might. Come on, follow me," and with that Harry raced out of the room.

Huffing in exasperation Rosa put down the Treacle Tart that this young man had so rudely interrupted her from eating, and followed him out of the room at a more sedate pace.

When the two arrived in the location Harry had been leading them too it turned out to be a kitchen. Harry wandered about until he found a young girl who looked to be no older than Rosa herself.

Up till this point Rosa had been unconvinced by what this young man was saying about being in the land of fairies. I mean sure, she was aware of the Wizarding World and everything, I mean how could she not given what she was capable of. But it took actually seeing a young girl with Horse Ears instead of normal human ears to convince her she was effectively outside the realm of what was normal for humans.

"Heya Nes! I was wondering if you could answer a question for me." Harry asked of the as of now named Nes.

"I suppose so Harry, what's on your mind?" Nes asked.

"Is the effect that our food has on humans a magical effect?" Harry asked.

Nes blinked; then she got a sly look as she glanced over at Rosa.

Rosa couldn't help but shiver as Nes looked her over from head to foot and then said "Well this is most unusual. We haven't had a guest of your kind in a very long time. I think it has even been a longer time than that which has passed since Lord Oisin returned to the world of humans."

"Oisin? Wasn't that the name of Auntie Niam's husband?" Harry asked.

"Why yes Harry, but don't bring that subject up with her. She is still rather heartbroken over losing him. She had given him explicit instructions, and he disobeyed them and was lost to her forever." Nes said.

"I would have thought enough time for her to get over her heartbreak had passed. It's been around 1,500 years." Harry said with a bit of an exasperated tone.

"No Harry, remember that time passes differently in Elphame than it does in the human world. While in the human world it has probably indeed been 1,500 years since Oisin left, here in Elphame it has only been roughly 39 years." Nes said in an educating tone.

Rosa who had remained silent up until that information had been made known began panicking and uttered a massive "WHAT?"

Meanwhile Harry was doing calculations in his head and said "HOLY CRAP! Mona's actually around 2,000 years old? And you, you're around 1,500 years of age?"

Looking at Rosa, Nes said "Don't worry, the King of Elphame recently altered the way time worked here so that we are actually in sync with the human world. He did this because he wants Harry to attend Hogwarts."

She then looked at Harry and said "Those would be our ages if we had stayed in the human world all this time. I believe however that you will be able to become acquainted with a Fairy named Peeves when you go to Hogwarts who is currently sitting at around roughly 1,000 years of age by virtue of the fact that he gets his nourishment from a combination of the ambient magic of Hogwarts and from the humor, both good and bad, generated by his practical jokes and pranks. However, Mona and I are actually still both the ages I specifically told you we were a few years ago, plus a few years for the amount of time that has passed since then."

Rosa sighed in relief. Harry however got a shrewd look on his face and said "Nes, you never actually answered my initial question."

"What? Oh yes. Well, as you know, the food of fairies initiates a change in humans that makes it so that they can no longer receive sustenance from mortal food without dying after a short period of time. However, there are a certain subsection of humans, such as your friend here, who have the innate ability to cancel out magical effects that they either ingest, or that come into contact with their bodies. This unfortunately doesn't help them with transportation type magic, such as our Fairy Rings or a Wizards Portkeys, but it would protect them from harmful spells or potions such as the so-called Unforgivable Curses, or Love Potions. Now what is interesting is that their ability to negate magical effects that are ingested also affects the change that would normally occur in humans from our food." Nes explained.

Rosa smiled at this, "So I can go home? What am I still doing here?"

"Honestly, I am not sure. How did you get here in the first place, if you don't mind my asking?" Nes inquired.

"My parents and I were exploring Richmond Park in London. We had just come upon a clearing and I walked into the center of the clearing, and then I was here." Rosa said simply.

"Richmond Park, a clearing, and suddenly you were here? You didn't happen to notice if there were any mushrooms in that clearing did you?" Nes asked.

Rosa thought for a moment and then said "Yeah actually, some rather ugly ones actually. They were in a circle around the circumference of the clearing; they were all black with green polka-dots on them."

Nes glared at Harry and said "When did you start practicing the magic to make a Fairy Circle?"

"Oh! Is that what that was? Roxanne just gave me a sheet of paper with the incantation for a spell on it and told me to start practicing it. She didn't tell me what it was for or what it did." Harry said with an innocent expression on his face.

"Of course she did. That girl is a menace." Nes said. She then pulled out a mirror and asked "What are your parent's names Miss?"

"I'm Rosa, and my parent's names are Mark and Emily Sullivan." Rosa answered.

"Right, Féach an Dofheicthe, Mark agus Emily Sullivan" Nes intoned while swiping her hand over her mirror.

Looking into the mirror for a few moments she said "Oh bloody hell. The British Ministry of Magic's Obliviator Department got to them before we could. And apparently they were a little over zealous in their efforts to cover up some magic. This kind of thing happens from time to time with Obliviation, but is especially common in cases involving parents of a child with the abilities you have Rosa. Your parents have been rendered into a state where they would be better off dead. I am so terribly sorry."

"But… I… I don't have anywhere else to go!" Rosa said.

It was at that moment that Queen Oona came into the room, seeing the young girl and having heard the better half of the last thing Nes had said, Oona said, "You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need my dear."

"Thank… Thank you!" Rosa said before breaking down and sobbing to which Nes and Oona tried the best they could to provide comfort to the girl. Harry awkwardly tried to provide some comfort, but realized that even though it was Roxanne who had given him the spell; it was his own fault for having actually cast the stupid spell.

**xXx July 14, 1991 xXx  
****xXx Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts xXx**

Albus Dumbledore was in a rather unpleasant bind. He had in front of him the quill that addressed the Hogwarts Letter's. Normally this quill was kept in the office of his Deputy Headmistress whose job it was to send out the Hogwarts Letters. However she discovered something that forced her to send the quill and letter up to Albus Dumbledore.

Sitting in front of him just to the left of the quill was a letter that was addressed as follows:

Mr. H. Potter  
Marquess Potter's Chambers  
Grand Palace of xxxxxxx

Other than that, nothing was being written. And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the name of the Palace was present but undecipherable to him while the rest of the address was legible. The only thing that would do that is a Fidelius Charm. But if it was a Fidelius Charm, the entire address would be illegible.

As he was contemplating the deeper mysteries of the letter, he almost missed his offices proximity ward sounding, letting him know that a woman by the name of Elaine was coming up the stairs. When he heard her knock he said "Come in."

As the door opened his eyes fell upon a woman of statuesque beauty. What startled him about her however was that she looked nearly identical to Lily Potter. The only difference was that Lily's eyes never glowed quite that intensely, nor did her hair ever look like it was made from actual fire the way that this woman's did.

"What may I do for you Miss Elaine?" the Headmaster inquired.

Oona looking down at the letter upon his desk smirked and said, "Headmaster, perhaps it is I who can do something for you. It seems you are having a bit of a problem delivering mail to one Harry Potter."

Albus' attention was immediately fixated upon this woman. "Oh? Do you by chance know where he is?"

Oona smiled and nodded, "If my understanding of his schedule for today is correct, than he is currently swimming in the lake behind the palace with his friends."

"You must take me to see him immediately." Albus said, standing up and preparing to get his traveling coat.

"I am afraid that is quite impossible Headmaster." Oona said, causing the old man to falter in his hurry.

Regaining his composure, Albus began to passively scan the woman with legilimency, and was quite shocked to come upon defenses that were so impenetrable they would make Hogwarts appear to be a child's play thing. "Now, now Headmaster, that isn't nice." The woman said in a chiding manner.

"My apologies Madam, I must admit in my eagerness to have finally found a lead as to young Harry's whereabouts, I seem to have overstepped my bounds. I do wonder however what your purpose here is, if not to take me to Harry so that I can introduce him to Hogwarts." Albus said in his most grandfatherly tone possible.

"My purpose here is to go over with you the arrangements that you will be putting into place, or allowing for when Harry attends this school. Now first things first, my daughter, Roxanne Elphame will be attending this school as a student alongside of Harry." Oona explained.

"I don't remember her name being on the Hogwarts Register." Dumbledore said in a contemplative tone.

"That is because usually my family attends a different school. However it has been deemed necessary for Roxanne to accompany Harry to this school. You will make the appropriate arrangements. You can send both her and Harry's Hogwarts acceptance letters to us curtesy of Owl Post Drop Box #391.

Now in addition to that, Harry and Roxanne will be accompanied by an entourage from our house as befits their station in life. They will have in attendance their own House Elf, their own personal medi-witch, and two bodyguards, one for each of them. I also expect them to be granted use of the Lord's Quarters as appropriate for the sole heir to a Noble and Most Ancient House, as well as is appropriate for the daughter of a royal house."

Dumbledore gawked at the woman, "Did you just say 'a royal house'?"

"Yes Headmaster, I did. I am a Queen, and a powerful one at that. I am possibly the single most powerful Queen in existence today outside of Olympus." Oona said with a big smile on her face.

Dumbledore's face paled as he realized the implications of what she was saying. "Very well, I shall make the appropriate arrangements. I really don't think these arrangements are really necessary, but I will make the arrangements all the same." Dumbledore said with a grimace.

"Very good, and with that, I believe our business is concluded. Have a good day Headmaster Dumbledore." Oona said as she departed the Headmaster's Office.

As she was walking back towards the exit, she made a small detour and stopped in a mostly unoccupied classroom. "Hello Peeves. It's been a long time since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

"Whose be messing with…" The Poltergeist began only to turn around and see who had spoken to him and immediately drop into a groveling position "Milady Oona, you honor Peevesy, what can Peevesy be doing for you?"

Oona laughed at the Poltergeists antics, "Never change Peeves. Anyways, I wanted to stop by and warn you that in this year's crop of First Years, my daughter Roxanne, and grandson Harry will be joining the Castle. I know you will look out for them, right?"

"Of course milady, Peeves won't let nothing bad happen to them." Peeves said in a whimper.

"That will be all Peeves, thank you for your time." Oona said and with that she departed the Castle. She had to make plans for a trip to Diagon Alley sometime in the near future.


	4. What do you call a male Veela?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor make any money off of my stories that take place in the Harry Potter Universe. The Land of Youth is the realm of the fairies according to Irish Mythology. As such it predates copyright laws. Character names, such as Oona, Niam, and Oisin, are associated with the myths and stories relating to the realm of the Fairies. Other characters such as Nes, Mona, and Ariel are my own original works.

**Authors Response:** Fast Frank: You've already been introduced to the "Real" Lily Evans. I will not directly reveal who she is, but many of you will probably be able to guess fairly soon I imagine.

**Key of the Spoken Languages:  
**"English"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Words Laden with Magic"  
**§Parseltongue§  
["French, or other non-magical laguages,"]  
[G"Gobbledegook."G]

**xXx August 4th, 1991 xXx  
****xXx King's Chamber's, Elphame xXx**

"Grandfather, you asked me to come to see you?" Harry asked as he entered his grandfather's study.

"Ah, yes Harry, I thought it a good idea that we sit down and discuss your lineage. Specifically, I wanted to know if you noticed anything unusual about your choice in friends." Finvarra asked his grandson.

"I don't know. I mean they're all great, even if Roxanne can be a bit of a pest from time to time, no offense." Harry said.

"None taken; but what I meant was, have you noticed that all your friends are girls?" Finvarra asked.

"WHAT? That's not true, there's… um… there's… huh. Yeah, I guess you're right, they are all girls. Why is that unusual though?"

"Most boys your age would want nothing to do with so many young women. However, most boys your age are not descended from a long line of the Gancanagh. We are a type of Fairy who have a supernatural allure that affects females. And while yours may not be working at full force yet as you still have yet to go through puberty, it still is present. It will make girls want to be friends with you. It will also have the side effect of making other boys jealous of you.

"In fact outside of the British Isles Gancanagh have commonly been referred to as 'Male Veela' given what our powers do. Interestingly our powers have no effect on Veela and theirs have no effect on us." Finvarra explained to Harry.

"So what… when I get older I am going to be mobbed by girls who want to do the nasty with me?" Harry asked.

Finvarra laughed at that and said, "By that point in time you may not consider it nasty. However the girls who you currently consider your friends will have had a longer period of time to get acclimatized to your Allure, and thus will not be as heavily influenced by it when it fully manifests at around the age of fourteen. Other girls however will not be so lucky.

"However I think you should be going; you don't want to be late for your big shopping trip. I know your Grandmother has big plans for today, and the first stop I believe is Ankou's Wandmaker's. You know The Ankou family made this wonderful wand several centuries ago, Elder Wood, with a Thestral Hair Core. That thing was downright absurd in what it could do. I imagine that any wand you and Roxanne can get from the Ankou's will be a wonderful implement."

"Okay Grandfather, I will see you later!" Harry said while waving goodbye to his grandfather.

"Goodbye Harry, have a good day." Finvarra said.

**xXx Ankou's Wand Shop xXx**

Oona guided Roxanne and Harry into the wand shop owned by the infamous Ankou family. Now what is unusual about the Ankou family is that new members of the family aren't born. Rather new members are created when a person passes through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries in Britain's Ministry of Magic. These individuals were essentially the people who had passed through the Veil. To the wider world they were known by other names however. In Japan they were called the Shinigami. In the Christian Nations of Europe they were often called the Grim Reapers. But in the antiquity of Ireland and Britain, they were called the Ankou, and that is how they were called in the Land of Youth.

"Ah, milady, what brings you to our humble abode?" one of the Ankou asked of Oona.

"We seek wands for my daughter and grandson." Oona explained.

The Ankou glanced at Harry and Roxanne and said "While that is indeed your grandson; that is not your daughter."

"Of course I am her daughter." Roxanne said a little put out.

"Hush dear." Oona said, while turning to the Ankou she said, "I consider her as if she was my own flesh, and you will treat her as such. Is that understood?"

"Of course my lady." The Ankou said in a humbled tone, before turning to Harry and saying "I believe something special for you milord." And the Ankou walked off into the back of the shop.

When he returned he placed the wand in front of Harry, "thirteen and a quarter inches, mahogany, and Persian hydra heart string as the core."

Harry picked up the wand and an intense glow of magical energy surrounded him as the wand accepted him.

"Very good Harry," Oona said, quite pleased, before turning to the Ankou, "Now my daughter, if you please."

"Yes milady, of course milady." The Ankou said ingratiatingly as he again retreated to the back of the shop.

When he returned he placed another wand, this time in front of Roxanne and said "Ten and a Quarter Inches, Life-Willow, with Thestral Tail-Hair as a core."

Before Roxanne could grab the wand and thus bond it to her, her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the wand and hissed at the Ankou, "You would give my daughter a wand with such a cursed core as that? Are you trying to kill her?"

The Ankou got a puzzled look on its face and said, "While it is true that the Elder Wand is cursed, that is because the Peverell who sought its creation wanted a wand that could dominate death, and in so doing inadvertently created his own downfall. This wand however was not created with such an intention. The Life-Willow wood serves as a counterbalance to the Thestral Tail-Hair allowing the wand to exist in a harmonic state between life and death. It is thus the perfect wand for one such as her, who dwells between worlds."

Oona relaxed and released her daughters arm nodding for her to try the wand. When the reaction between girl and wand was as glorious as the reaction Harry had gotten, Oona was well pleased, "Very good my dear," She said, then turning to the Ankou she said "How much do we owe you for the wands?"

"For your family there is no charge. You should know that my Queen." The Ankou said with a sly grin.

"Of course, thank you for your time." She then guided the two children out of the shop.

"Now, I thought that for the rest of the supplies that the two of you would need we could take the trip to Wizarding Britain's shopping district, Diagon Alley. How does that sound to the two of you?"

"Sounds great, I've wanted to see the Wizarding World Grandmother." Harry said with a bright smile, then he paused and asked "I do have a question though, what did that Ankou mean by saying that Roxanne isn't your daughter?"

"That is a rather long story Harry, but I suppose you and Roxanne both deserve to hear it. Come, I will tell you it as we shop, hold on tight." She said indicating for the children to hold onto her so that she could transport the three of them to Diagon Alley.

**xXx Leaky Cauldron xXx**

Minerva McGonagall was just finishing her breakfast when three people walked into the tavern from the Muggle side of London. Minerva casually glanced up at them and nearly disregarded them as unimportant until something about the eldest member of the group forced her to take a second look at them.

"MERCIFUL HEAVENS, It can't be? Lily, is that you?" Minerva practically shouted at the top of her lungs.

All activity in the Leaky Cauldron stopped at the exclamation as everyone's attention was drawn to the woman with the fire-like red hair, and brightly glowing green eyes. Yes, on first glance, she did look a great deal like Lily Potter nee Evans, but if one took the time to really look at her, they could tell that this was not the same woman. However that was not what held the attention of the majority of the people in the Leaky Cauldron, no, what held their attention was the young boy standing at her side.

It didn't take spectacularly long for someone to shout out "Great Scott, It's Harry Potter!" and as soon as that had occurred it was as if Mob Mentality had taken over as people tried their best to get over to Harry so that they could welcome him back to the Wizarding World.

Oona had of course heard Minerva shout out Lilium's mortal name. She of course kind of expected someone in the Wizarding World to make some sort of connection between herself and her missing daughter, but that really didn't prepare her or the kids for what happened next.

As soon as the mob-like frenzy started, both Harry and Roxanne tried to cower into Oona's sides for protection. This was protection that Oona was more than willing to provide her wards, she also almost instantly began flaring her magic in an aura that told the Witches and Wizards to back away or suffer the consequences. Unfortunately her aura appeared to be having little to no effect on these people, 'just what happened in this society to cause this kind of furor over a young boy?' she found herself thinking.

Yes, she knew that there was a prophecy in play that pertained to young Harry and some unnamed Dark Lord. And of course thanks to Nes, she knew that a possible candidate for the unknown Dark Lord had tried to kill Harry on Halloween of 1981. However none of that really explained the absolute insanity she was witnessing here.

**CRACKOOOOOM**

Everyone in the Leaky Cauldron faultered and looked around for the source of the deafening noise that had just sounded.

Minerva McGonagall stood up from where she had been sitting, casually resheathing her wand, "You should all be ashamed of yourselves," she said with a glare that could probably use patenting. "I trust you will all excuse yourselves and go back to your business while I, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, see to the needs of this fine family. Is that clear?"

Cowed in the extreme, every single person in the tavern save for the Elphame family, and Minerva McGonagall went about their business. Once they had all gone back to what they had been doing Minerva walked up to the family.

"I am sorry, that was probably entirely my fault for drawing attention to you. As apology, allow me the curtesy of showing you around the Alley. Unless I am mistaken, which I don't think I am based on everyone's reaction, this is your first visit to the Alley, am I correct?" Minerva inquired of the Elphame's.

Oona scrutinized the woman curiously for a few moments, before nudging the kids out from behind her. She said "While it is not my first time to the alley, it is the first time for both children. As you are now obviously aware, on my left hand side is young Harry Potter, who, unless I am horribly mistaken, you have had the privilege of meeting before. To my right is my daughter, Roxanne. I am Elaine Elphame. It is a pleasure to finally have the privilege of meeting you in person Madam McGonagall. Now would it be possible for you to explain exactly what just happened?"

Minerva paused in confusion for a moment and said "You mean you don't know?"

"I am sorry; it has been at least a good five years since I have had a significant reason to visit the Wizarding World. The only encounters with it I have had in that time is to file some documents with the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts making my Guardianship of Harry legal, and to visit Headmaster Dumbledore so that I could see to the arrangements that I require for when Harry and Roxanne attend Hogwarts." Oona explained.

"Ah yes, I do seem to recall Dumbledore being rather grouchy lately. Something about 'self-entitled Royals;' or something like-that." McGonagall said with a knowing smirk.

"Honestly, nothing I asked for was all that unheard of. Now I believe you said something about seeing to our needs?" Oona inquired.

"Hmm? Oh yes. If you would be kind enough to wait a while, I am expecting the family of a young Muggle-born girl to be arriving soon, she will be attending Hogwarts as a first year this year, and I have offered to take her around the alley so that she could buy her books and other supplies, I would be willing to do the same for all of you if you like?" Minerva explained.

Oona nodded her assent, and then said "You still haven't explained the mob."

"Ah, yes, well as I am sure you are aware seeing as how he is in your custody, about ten years ago a man came to Harry's families house with the intention of killing young Harry. What you may not be aware of is that this man was the leader of a millitant-terrorist organization that had been active for much of the preceding eleven years. When he attacked the Potters that night he seemingly vanished from the face of the earth. No one has seen hide nor hair of him in all the intervening years. Additionally the terrorists working under him all went into hiding or were captured. People have since that time attributed the successful conclusion to an eleven year long war to young Harry, however baseless that may or may not be." McGonagall explained.

"Well bollocks," was all that Oona could manage to say.

Harry however had a different reaction, "You mean not only am I famous back home, but I am famous here as well?"

Oona turned to Harry and said "These are very different kinds of fame Harry. Back home your fame is a good thing, and it will protect you from any harm that could befall you, here however your fame is a danger to you. Anyone in that man's terror group would view you as an enemy to be destroyed by any means necessary. His sympathizers, while not necessarily actively hostile towards you could be goaded into attacking you. This is yet another reason why Rosa and Ariel will be accompanying you to Hogwarts."

Minerva had to interject and said "Pardon me, but who are Rosa and Ariel?"

Oona turned back to Minerva and smiled saying "Rosa will be serving as Harry's personal bodyguard. While she has no innate magical talent in and of herself, she does have a peculiar trait that basically makes her the perfect bodyguard for someone who lives in a world where there are potential hostile magicals."

Minerva ever the inquisitive individual had to ask, "Oh and what trait is that?"

"Her body's metabolism breaks down any and all magic that enters it and renders it into a harmless and inert state. She is what the Wizards in America refer to as a Nullifier. It is rather a rare genetic phenomenon that only pops up in one out of every 300,000 people, and never occurs in Magicals. I don't think it has shown up in a British citizen who has been exposed to the Magical World in several hundred years." Oona explained.

McGonagall nodded and asked "And Ariel?"

"Ariel is Roxanne's personal bodyguard, and Harry's swordsmanship trainer. She is one of our nation's finest swordswomen." Oona said with pride.

Just then a family entered the tavern with an excitable bushy haired brunette leading the way. She noticed Minerva and the others and led her family over to them, "Hello Professor McGonagall, how are you today? Who are these lovely people?"

Harry blushed at the compliment; Roxanne glowered at the girl, while Oona just smiled serenely. Minerva chuckled and said "I am fine, thank you for asking Miss Granger. As for who these people are, this is Lady Elaine, her daughter Lady Roxanne, and young Harry Potter. And yes, the titles are important in this case Miss Granger."

Oona chuckled and said, "Well if we are going to be formal about it, then the correct terms of address are Her Royal Majesty Queen Elaine the First of Elphame, The Honorable Princess Roxanne of Elphame, and Marquess Harry Potter of Elphame."

Hermione crinkled her nose and said "But… Elphame is a myth, and I thought the Queen of Elphame was named Titania?"

Minerva, and Harry goggled at the young girl while her parents were chuckling about how smart their daughter was, Roxanne however just mouthed 'Titania?' rather silently to herself.

Oona however said "It never ceases to amaze me how many people confuse the work of William Shakespeare with what the actual mythology of their world says. Needless to say, yes, I have been called Titania by humans pretty much ever since the night of January 1st, 1605, and have deigned to add that to a continuous list of other names and titles associated with me."

Hermione's father couldn't help himself and blurted out "Damn, you look real good for a 386 year old."

"Why thank you, I think. But if I had lived all of the intervening years since I was born in the world of humans, I would be well over 1,900 years old, which coincidentally is how old my eldest daughter would be if she had done the same. Suffice to say, up until recently time passed differently in Elphame than here in the world of humans." Oona explained.

"Oh dear heavens, that probably explains why we were unable to get Owl Post to Harry at first, doesn't it?" Minerva asked.

"I imagine it does yes." Oona allowed, "Now I believe we have some shopping to do…"

Hermione and Roxanne squealed the word "BOOKS!" almost in sync. It was kind of scary actually. Harry rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to Roxanne's book fetish. Now it appeared that he would have to deal with yet another young girl who was over obsessed with books.

**xXxXxXx**

Eventually there was only one shop left to visit, or at least one shop left for the Grangers, as the Elphames had taken care of this particular supply before they even left the Land of Youth. This supply was of course Hermione's wand.

"Well there is nothing for it. The only place to get a wand nowadays is Ollivanders. That wasn't always the case mind you, there used to be a fair few shops that dealt in wands. But ever since the war with Grindelwald, the Ministry has set into effect certain restrictions on what materials wands can be made with, as well as requiring that all wands and wand makers be registered with the Ministry. What that boiled down to was that only Mr. Ollivander could remain open for business due to the fact that only he could afford the fees that they leveled on Wand Makers due to being from one of the oldest families in Britain. Well, here we are, let's get this over with, I really dislike this man." Minerva explained to the families she was showing around the alley.

The group entered the small dimly lit building, and almost instantly Oona had spun around and generated a ball of fire in her hand saying "You know, I really dislike people sneaking up behind me," to the man who had apparently materialized out of thin air behind the group, she continued by saying "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't vaporize you where you stand vampire?"

The man, now identified as a vampire cowered before the fury of Oona, it was however McGonagall who came to the vampire's rescue, "Garrick Ollivander! How dare you try to sneak up on us?"

"This is your precious wand maker? You let vampire make wands for, and have easy access to children? I think I have seen enough. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it would be my honor to extend to your daughter the privilege of having a wand handpicked for her by the finest wand-makers of my country. Do you accept?"

The grangers shared a concerned look with each other before nodding to the Queen and Mr. Granger said, "If it is all the same to you, we would be most appreciative of such an offer."

It was at this time Ollivander got his voice back as he said "Absurd, you can't trust her, if you go with her you will never return to this world! Her people kidnap humans for their own enjoyment. Just look what she has done to Harry Potter; she has turned him into an abomi…"

That was all he got to say as Oona, having heard enough cast a wandless silencio. She then cancelled the fireball she was still holding and turned to the Grangers. "He is of course right that if you came to our world and ate our food you would never be able to return to the world of humans without having someone capable of preparing our food along with you. However, since you will only be in our world long enough to get the wand I don't foresee that being a problem."

Oona then walked over to Harry placed a hand on his arm and said, "Please tell Mona to come to this location when you find her Harry." She then used her magic to send him back to the land of youth.

A few minutes later a green skinned young woman arrived in the shop. Minerva's skin drained of all color, "She's a banshee…" the older woman said.

"I am, however you needn't fear me. I only scream in response to a direct threat on my life." Mona said rather bluntly. She then turned to Oona and asked, "You summoned me my Queen?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind as to transport Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger over there to Ankou's Wandmakers, I will transport Roxanne and their daughter Hermione." Oona explained her desire.

"Of course milady," Mona said simply and walked over to the Grangers, she then indicated that they should each take one of her hands, which they did and they departed.

Oona walked over to Hermione and Roxanne and said "Now if you would each grab onto my arms, we will be off. Minerva, it was a pleasure to meet you. I will see the Grangers safely home."

"Yes, of course." Minerva allowed watching as the trio vanished from an area that she knew for a fact had Anti-Apparition Wards.

Minerva turned to Ollivander canceling the silencio and asked in a harsh no-nonsense tone, "Are you truly a vampire?"

Ollivander quailed under her rather impressive glare saying "I am afraid she spoke true."

"I see." Minerva said, and she promptly marched out of the shop. With just those two words, Ollivander knew that his days as a Wand-Maker were at an end, at least for a few hundred years at any rate.

**xXxXxXx**

"Ah, milady Oona, to what do I owe the pleasure of your repeated appearance on this fine day?" the Ankou asked as Oona and her guests entered his shop.

Hermione mouthed 'Oona?' to Roxanne who just shrugged.

"I would like you to arrange a wand for Miss Hermione Granger. Expenses to be paid by my family of course," Oona explained for the Ankou's benefit.

"Of course, now Miss Granger which hand do you write with?" the Ankou asked.

"My left hand," Hermione answered.

"Very well, let's see, yes, I believe this will do; nine and a quarter inches, oak, and Nimean Lion Blood core. Now you will want to take very good care of this wand, wands with a liquid core are rather difficult to tame completely, and Nimean Lion Blood is especially volatile. It will want you to use especially volatile spells as befits the aggressive nature of the Nimean Lion." The Ankou explained as he handed the wand over to Hermione, as soon as she picked it up there was a rushing sound like that of a roaring lion, followed by an intense warm glow surrounding Hermione.

"Oh a marvelous reaction," The Ankou said quite pleased.

Oona nodded and then got down to some serious business, "Vlad Draculesti, you have been lax in your duties."

"Pardon milady, whatever do you mean?" the Ankou that had now been identified inquired of his Queen.

"Today I encountered one of the undead. It is the duty of my Ankou's to cleanse those scars on existence, as you should know all too well, you yourself being the cleansed form of one such scar. Now I expect Garrick Olivander to be cleansed as soon as is possible. Do I make myself clear Vlad?" Oona demanded.

Vlad paled considerably at having failed his Queen in such a capacity and immediately shot off the expected response: "Of course my lady, it will be done immediately my lady!"

"Excellent," Oona said. She then turned to the Grangers and said, "Now I believe we need to see about returning you to London. Shall we be off?"

"Yes, lets." Mrs. Granger said, shooing her husband and daughter out of the shop.


	5. Interludes, 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor make any money off of my stories that take place in the Harry Potter Universe. The Land of Youth is the realm of the fairies according to Irish Mythology. As such it predates copyright laws.

**Authors Note:** I suppose I need a language key starting with this chapter:

"English"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Words Laden with Magic"**  
§Parseltongue§  
["French, or other non-magical laguages,"]  
[G"Gobbledegook."G]

I have also amended all previous chapters so that you can see this key in each chapter.

**xXx Elphame Palace xXx**  
**xXx Very Early Morning, September 1st, 1991 xXx**

"I know mum, I packed yesterday!" Roxanne was shouting to her mother as Harry came into the casual sitting room of the palace carrying his trunk behind him.

"Oh good, there you are Harry. I see you are already packed. Very good, Nes will be here momentarily to transport Roxanne and your stuff to the school for us. She will be posing as the personal House Elf for the two of you for the duration of your stay at the school." Oona explained to Harry.

"Okay, thanks Grandmum." Harry said as he came up and hugged her in thanks.

"You're very welcome young man." Oona cooed to him, she then turned to the door to Roxanne's chambers and shouted "ROXANNE GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME…"

Fortunately she didn't have to finish that statement because Roxanne came running in with her trunk floating in casually behind her, "Sorry mum, I was just grabbing a few last minute supplies."

Harry snickered and said "She means she was grabbing a few of the items that Peeves told us were contraband at the school last week when he visited to explain just what he planned to do to welcome the First Years this year so that we could avoid it…"

Oona looked torn as she knew her youngest living daughter was a bit of a prankster, and loved all of her jokes, but she didn't want to encourage her daughter to break the rules of the school, "So long as I don't receive any letters home about you breaking the rules, I don't care." Oona said as a compromise.

"Thanks Mum!" Roxanne said with the best innocent look she could affect.

**xXx Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire xXx**

"Draco, dear, I expect you to be on your best behavior while you are at school. Do you understand me?" Narcissa Malfoy was saying in a hushed tone to her beloved son.

"Yes mother…" Draco whined.

"Now, now, Narcissa, I am sure Draco will be a fine example of what it means to be a Pureblood, and do the House of Slytherin proud. There is no need to chide him any further." Lucius Malfoy said in a chiding manner to his wife. He then walked up to Draco and said "We had best be off. We don't want to be late for the train on your very first day of Hogwarts, now do we son?"

"No father." Draco agreed with his father.

"Dobby! See to it that young Draco's things are taken to the Malfoy Compartment on the train. We will be along momentarily." Lucius commanded to his elf.

"Oh yes, most great and excellent master!" Dobby said while bowing deeply. He then snapped his finger and Draco's school trunk vanished instantly with Dobby only a second behind it to make sure the Trunk was placed in the compartment that Lucius had specified.

Lucius grabbed hold of Draco's arm, and the two disappeared from the manor with a resounding pop.

When they reappeared in the Apparition safe zone of Platform Nine and Three Quarters Lucius said to his son, "You know your task for this year?"

"Yes father. I am to put my best efforts forward towards trying to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Very good, make sure that you succeed, we cannot afford him falling under Albus Dumbledore's influence." Lucius explained to his son.

"Yes father." Draco said with a smirk that said he thought this task would be all too easy.

**xXx The Rookery xXx**  
**xXx Ottery St. Catchpole xXx**

"Luna my dove, do you think we shall see any Nargles today while we cover the who's who of the people going to Hogwarts?" Xenophilius Lovegood asked his lovely young daughter.

"Oh yes Xenophilius, I think we shall. It seems like the Nargles are out in full bloom this season. But I rather think we shall also see some Petterpunks today as well." Luna agreed with her father.

"Very well my dear, go and grab your camera. You shall be taking the necessary pictures of course, while I do the journalism." Xeno said to his daughter.

"Okay Xenophilius." Luna said. Luna had been in an awkward stage lately where she refused to call the adults around her by anything but their familiar names. It was rather offsetting for a lot of the more formal Purebloods that she knew. After acknowledging her father's request, little Luna ran off to grab her camera, and then joined her father who apparated them to the platform so that they could cover the people going to Hogwarts this year.

**xXx Crawley, England xXx**

"MUM! DAD! Hurry up! you're going to make me LAAATE!" Hermione Granger shouted at the top of her lungs.

A yawning Emma granger came down into the kitchen in her bathrobe and said to Hermione "Honestly dear, it's not even six o'clock in the morning. Your Professor said that the train to your School doesn't leave until eleven o'clock. We have plenty of time."

"But I want to get there before Harry and Roxanne do!" Hermione begged in her most pleading of voices.

"Oh, does my precious little girl have a crush on the handsome young man?" Emma asked.

That of course shut Hermione up as she blushed furiously which only proved the fact that she did indeed have such a crush, but wasn't ready to admit it out loud. With that fact proven Emma set about making breakfast for the Granger household so that they would be ready to travel to the Platform so her 'precious little girl' could be reunited with her new friends.

**xXx Y Bedd Caerog (Lit. The Walled Grave) xXx**  
**xXx Five miles outside of Cardiff, Wales xXx**

"Now Susan, you know I won't be able to join you at Platform Nine and Three Quarters today. As such I have detailed Auror Shacklebolt here to see to your safety while I am at work. I trust you will listen to him as if he were me." Amelia Bones explained to her niece.

"Of course Auntie, he has always been so nice to me, I would be honored for him to escort me to the Hogwarts Express." Little Susan said to her Aunt.

"Very good, now when you get to the train, I want you to make sure to locate your friend Miss Abbot. I don't want the two of you off by yourselves on the train today. There is safety in numbers my dear." Amelia said to her Niece. Amelia was of course expecting some troubles on the train today, because this was the year that Draco Malfoy, the youngest Weasley boy, AND Harry Potter would all be starting school at Hogwarts. It was a recipe just asking for some sort of disaster.

"Yes Auntie." Susan emoted.

"Okay, well then you had best be off; Shack, take good care of my Niece." Amelia said to her Auror.

"Of course Madam Bones," Kingsley Shacklebolt said to his boss. With that Kingsley led the way through the Floo to Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

**xXx Castrum Curiam Regiam (Lit. Castle of the Royal Court) xXx**  
**xXx Southern France xXx**

["Momma, Poppa, did you hear? This year Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts! Isn't it wonderful?"] Little Gabrielle Delacour said as she bounced up and down on her Momma and Poppa's bed waking them both up.

Groaning Apolline Delacour gave her precocious daughter a glare as she said ["Yes my angel, we have heard. However it is far too early in the morning for these sorts of acrobatics. Why don't you allow us to wake up on our own, or perhaps you can go bother your sister who I am sure is in a state of panic right now as she prepares herself to go to School. You and I both know she left it to the last minute before packing her things."]

["Okay Momma."] Gabrielle said as she jumped down from the bed and rushed off to find her elder sister, whom she found in her bedroom with all of her clothes in disarray around her.

["Fleur, Fleur, did you hear?"] Gabby asked her older sister.

["How could I not Angel, you have been running around the Castle babbling about it since three in the morning. It is good however that you did not intrude on our Mother and Father's sleep until just now."] Fleur said patiently to her younger sister. She then looked critically at her clothes and said ["Come, help me choose what clothes to take with me to Beauxbatons."]

["Okay Fleur."] Gabby said to her beloved elder sister.

**xXx Féarach Íon (Lit. Pure Pastures) xXx**  
**xXx Near Bangor, Ireland xXx**

"Come Daphne, the Portkey leaves in about fifteen minutes. We'd best not to be late." Ian Greengrass was saying to his daughter who he felt was idling.

Daphne came down the stairs levitating her trunk behind her. One of the perks of being raised in the house of an elite member of Pureblood society was that the children were allowed to do magic outside of school, though that wasn't a commonly known fact. "I'm here father!" Daphne said as she came into the living room.

"Very good. Tipsy please have Daphne's trunk taken to the platform and guard it. We will be along as soon as the Portkey delivers us." Ian Greengrass said to the families House Elf.

"Yes sir." The small female House Elf said with a curtsy, she placed a hand on the trunk and popped away with it.

After that Daphne and her father walked out of the house to the Portkey that was just outside the property and waited for it to depart.

**xXx Staff Room, 10:00 a.m. xXx**  
**xXx Hogwarts Castle, Scotland xXx**

Minerva walked into the staff room at the castle and noticed that the entire staff was present for the last Staff Meeting prior to the School Year except for the Headmaster himself. "Of course he's not here. Severus, do you know where Albus is?"

"I believe he said something about making some last minute arrangements in regards to the Potter Brat. He also mentioned that the woman who visited him in July had said something about the Potter Brat having Bodyguards or some such nonsense." The great overgrown bat was saying.

"I actually met the woman in question in Diagon Alley earlier this month Severus. It does in fact seem that Harry will indeed be accompanied by some bodyguards. The effectiveness of these bodyguards however is yet to be seen however. I did however learn that one of them has a most peculiar ability that as I understand it has not been seen in Magical Britain in a few hundred years. This is something I am looking forward to watching most enthusiastically." Minerva said with a smile.

That explanation got both Septima Vector and Filius Flitwick's attention. It also got the attention of the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, but for an entirely different reason from the others. "Oh ho, just what kind of ability could it be that it hasn't been seen for so long?" Filius asked.

"I am afraid that if I tried to describe it that I probably wouldn't do it justice. However I think that the both of you Septima and Filius will be most eager to see it for yourselves. It sounds most interesting." Minerva said by way of explanation.

"How intriguing," Septima thought aloud.

"Yes, I quite agree; this sounds like it will be most fascinating." Filius said.

Meanwhile the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor silently thought to himself, 'I wonder if my Master could use this to his advantage in some way?'

**xXx The Burrow, 10:05 a.m. xXx**  
**xXx Ottery St. Catchpole xXx**

Albus Dumbledore walked up the narrow lane towards the Burrow humming a tune that was recognizable only to him when he heard the shrill and loud voice of Molly Weasley shouting "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HERE WITH THOSE TRUNKS THIS INSTANT!"

Albus knocked on the door to the Burrow allowing Molly to know that he was there; Molly turned around startled at the sound and said "Oh, hello Headmaster Dumbledore. What can I do for you today?"

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering if you had heard that young Harry Potter is going to be joining Hogwarts today?" Albus said in his best Grandfatherly tone of voice with his eyes twinkling as if in mirth.

"Yes, I had heard, it's the only thing my daughter has been able to talk about for the past month. You know she has a bit of a crush on the young man." Molly explained.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Does she really? Well I might be able to do your daughter the favor of informing you that I have a big hunch that Harry Potter will be arriving to the platform from the Muggle side of the station, though if you want to catch him, you had best hurry."

Ginny who had been listening from the bottom of the stairs suddenly ran into the room and hugged the elder man around the waist "Oh thank you Headmaster Dumbledore!" she said in a rush. She then stepped back and said "I will be right back!"

She ran up the stairs where the voice of Fred or George Weasley was heard saying "Hey Gin what can we do ya for?" followed shortly by both twins screaming "ACK, YUCK, STOP IT GIN! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF US!" as they stormed down the stairs with their trunks and rather large globs of mucus in the form of bats following them.

Ginny came down the stairs a short while later with Ron in tow as well. "We're ready I believe."

"Simply fascinating," Dumbledore said, "Did she really just cast a wandless Bat-Bogey Hex?"

Molly looked horrified but nodded her head in acknowledgement of the fact. While she had to admit that it was a good thing for Bill to teach her how to cast a few wandless defensive charms as Anti-Prank measures, she still didn't approve of the fact that Ginny seems to have taken a rather large fancy to that particularly disgusting spell.

"Very well, I will see you boys at Hogwarts." The Headmaster said as he turned and left the building.

"We had best be off as well. We are going by Knight Bus as we want to go through the Muggle way." Molly said to her children.

Ron said "But MUM!" but immediately shut up as she shot him a glare.

Fred and George still fighting off the Mucus Bats both grinned and said "Wicked!"

Molly waved her wand and canceled the hex for the boys, a process that was almost as unpleasant as the hex being cast in the first place as it caused the Mucus to go back INTO their heads. She then led the way out to the Knight Bus.

**xXxXxXx**

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but this was just meant to give you an insight into what all the major players were doing in the morning hours before the majority of them arrive at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I hope you liked the names I came up with for all the houses of the Purebloods, I tried to deviate from some of the norms like using Ossuary for the Bones Residence because I really don't think that a British (or in this case Welsh) Pureblood family would be using a Latin term to refer to their home.


	6. Hi, My Name Is

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor make any money off of my stories that take place in the Harry Potter Universe. The Land of Youth is the realm of the fairies according to Irish Mythology. As such it predates copyright laws.

"English"  
'Thoughts'  
**"Words Laden with Magic"  
**§Parseltongue§  
["French, or other non-magical laguages,"]  
[G"Gobbledegook."G]

**Authors Note:** Things get bumpy from here, so hang on tight.

**xXx Elphame Palace, 10:45 a.m. xXx  
****xXx September 1st, 1991 xXx**

"Okay, Ariel, I want you to take Rosa and go to the Platform's Apparition-safe zone first. Mona will appear second with Harry. Roxanne and I will come third. We will all appear at two minute intervals to give us each time to depart the platform. You and Rosa are to secure the arrival point when you get there Ariel. I don't want anything going wrong with this trip." Oona explained to the assembled group.

Ariel who was dressed in her full combat uniform, which interestingly was made of Basilisk hide, something that she had gotten several centuries ago by human reckoning, made a salute and said "Yes my Queen." She then walked over to Rosa who was armored only in a hardened leather breastplate and chainmail, reminiscent of the sort of armor that ancient humans used to wear. Oh it was all of the finest of quality to be sure, but it wasn't particularly magical.

"Are you ready Rosa?" Ariel asked.

"Yep!" Rosa said with a salute to her superior officer, at which point Ariel took hold of Rosa's arm and warped the two of them between worlds.

**xXx Platform Nine &amp; Three Quarters xXx  
****xXx Not even a nanosecond later xXx**

Ariel and Rosa appeared in the Apparition safe area of Platform Nine and Three Quarters and both immediately separated, Rosa to the right, Ariel to the left. They each took up defensive positions on the outside of the platform where incoming Apparitions were expected to arrive.

As soon as they had done that a young Wizard came over and said "Hey! You can't stand there, people will be arriving on that platform any minute now, it needs to be cleared as soon as you a—"

He didn't get to finish because Ariel had placed the tip of a classic La Tene style sword at his throat, "You may want to rethink your position on this subject Sir."

The man visibly sweating gave an extremely careful nod and backed away. Of course the flash of polished steel had attracted the attention of several other Witches and Wizards, one such Wizard and Witch were Auror Kingsly Shacklebolt and his temporary ward, Susan Bones.

"Susan, get on the train." Kingsly said to the young girl.

"Okay." Susan said with a nod and she was off.

Meanwhile Auror Shacklebolt carefully began walking over to the Apparition platform.

At about this point in time another young woman, accompanying a young man appeared on the platform. The two of them walked off the Platform giving nods to the young girl who was wearing armor, and the young woman who Kingsly had just seen wielding a sword. The young girl moved off walking with the young man and young woman who had accompanied him to the platform, while the older woman remained on the platform.

It was at this time that Kingsly arrived at the platform, his wand already out and trained on the young armed and armored woman, he said "Miss, I am Auror Shacklebolt, I request that you drop your weapon and step away from the Apparition Platform."

The woman gave him an annoyed look, but didn't budge from her position, and didn't drop her weapon. However at that moment it didn't really matter because another woman appeared on the platform, an impossible woman. Kingsly gawked at the woman and actually dropped his wand in shock.

"I don't believe I am seeing this… Lily Potter back from the grave?" Kingsly said

Roxanne looked curiously at this man, confused as to why people keep confusing her Mum for her sister. 'I guess they look somewhat alike, mostly in the eyes and hair. But they have completely different bone structure. Lilium took more after Pappa in that department than she did Mum.'

"I am sorry but I believe you to be mistaken good Sir." Oona said as she guided Roxanne away from the Apparition Platform, with Ariel following close behind.

Kingsly, despite the fact that he had previously wanted to take the young woman with the sword into custody, had just realized he had dropped his wand, and was now franticly searching the platform for it.

Meanwhile Oona, Roxanne, and Ariel had reunited with Mona, Harry, and Rosa. Oona looked proudly upon her daughter, grandson, and their friends, "Now children, it is imperative that you look out for one another while at this school. I needn't remind you that you are going to be attending a school where some of the people will view our kind somewhat hostilely. Now take care of yourselves, and go find a seat on the train."

She then gave a hug to Roxanne and Harry by way of a final goodbye to her beloved family. With that done the small group of friends got on the train and found two side-by-side compartments to sit in.

**xXx Five Minutes Later xXx**

Roxanne was looking out of the window of their combined compartment when she suddenly noticed something odd going on out of the window…

"Would you look at that fat hag?" Roxanne mused.

Harry having heard her looked out the window in the direction that Roxanne was looking and said "Wow, I don't believe I have ever seen such a large collection of gingers all in one spot before."

Mona goggled at Harry for a second knowing as she did that about 50% of Lady Oona's daughters had rather beautiful red hair. She then took a look out the window and understood. Those people's hair wasn't the beautiful flame red Auburn of the women of Lady Oona's family, no, what she was looking at was a bright orangish color that couldn't be described as anything other than Ginger. "Well, that certainly is something." Mona said by way of agreement.

It was about ten minutes later and after the train had already departed that the door to the compartment that Harry, Roxanne, and Mona were sitting in slid open to reveal their bushy haired friend.

"Oh there you three are!" Hermione Granger said by way of greeting.

Over her shoulder Harry could just make out the form over Rosa looking out of her compartment to make sure that nothing untoward was happening.

Harry waved to Rosa saying "She's fine!" He then turned to Hermione and said, "Come on in and have a seat."

Hermione glanced behind herself in time to notice Rosa returning to her seat and also saw Ariel glancing at her; shrugging Hermione decided that they must be in that compartment to provide Harry and Roxanne with a measure of protection.

Entering her friends compartment Hermione casually sat down next to Mona and said "How was the rest of your summer?"

Roxanne shrugged and said, "We did like you suggested and read up on all our course books, though we also took plenty of time to relax in-between studying."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Though that potions book we were assigned left a lot to be desired. It required us to borrow a book from our family library so we actually knew why to use one ingredient over another, or why you prepare a specific ingredient in a certain manner. Which isn't something that the potions book our professor had told us about."

"Yes, I had wondered about that. There was no reactions table, or the equivalent." Hermione said, though she paused at their confused looks and thought over what she had just said, and once she realized what she had said she went to explain, "In chemistry, which is kind of like Potions but for Muggles, a reaction table is a list of chemicals and the way that they interact with each other. It is designed as a means to prevent catastrophic reactions from happening. Take the chemical disaster in the Indian City of Bhopal a few years back. That disaster was so catastrophic that it caused the immediate deaths of between seven and ten thousand people. That's the kind of things that can happen with a bad chemical reaction, which is why I was surprised when the assigned Potions text didn't include such a Reactions chart."

Harry and Roxanne both grimaced, "Wow, to think that such a thing is possible." Roxanne said.

It was about this time that the compartment door opened to reveal a rather red faced and red haired young man. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry, Roxanne, Mona, and Hermione all goggled at the newcomer. While yes, strictly speaking their compartment could fit two more people in it, Harry, Roxanne, and Mona knew for a fact that not every other compartment was full due to the fact that Ariel and Rosa were the only two people in their compartment, for a very good reason, that reason being ease of access to the corridor.

Harry sensing that there was something more to this kids entry to their compartment decided to see how far he could push this kid, "I am sorry, but we were in the middle of a private conversation. Though if you are that desperate for a seat, I am sure the two lovely young ladies sitting in the compartment across the corridor from this one would be willing to share with you."

As soon as he mentioned them, Ariel stood up and looked out through the door of their corridor, noticing the young red head. She sent Harry a hand sign asking if she should intervene to which he shook his head almost imperceptibly.

The ginger in the doorway grimaced at the thought of sharing a compartment with two girls; in fact he wasn't all that thrilled with the surplus of girls present in this compartment. But he was determined to become friends with the Boy-Who-Lived if it killed him. "Er, I would rather sit in this compartment if it's all the same to you."

Harry took on a thoughtful look and after a few moments he asked, "Why?"

The ginger took on a dumbfounded look, 'did he really just ask me, 'why?'' it took him a few moments to think of something to say in response, and what he managed to come up with was reasonable, to an extent, "Because I'd rather have a guy to talk with than just two girls."

This response netted him some snickering from Hermione, Roxanne, and Mona, as well as a muffled snicker from Ariel who was listening in from behind the young man. That sort of a response was a response they would have expected out of an eight year old boy in the height of the "EEEWWW COOTIES!" stage of life. While Hermione was intelligent enough to know the real sorts of diseases that cooties were a metaphor for, she wouldn't be surprised if this young man had never heard of such diseases in his life.

Harry looked the boy straight in the eye and said, "With a reason like that for wanting to sit in this compartment, you will need to ask the indulgence of the fine ladies that are already sharing my compartment with me."

The ginger grimaced yet again and said, "Er, right. Do you girls mind if I sit in this compartment?"

Hermione shrugged, it was no real skin off her back. Though she would corner Harry about it later and warn him that she thought the kid was trying to get in his good graces due to him being 'The Boy-Who-Lived' or some such rot.

Roxanne said "I don't really have a problem with it, but just so you know, Harry's mine."

Both Hermione and the new boy goggled at Roxanne's declaration, while Mona, Ariel and Harry all just rolled their eyes. Roxanne had been making these sorts of declarations ever since the day they got their wands at Ankou's Wand Makers. Harry was sure it had something to do with the revelation that his Grandmum had for the two of them on the way to Diagon Alley, but he couldn't be certain, and he wasn't about to confront Roxanne about the matter.

Mona sighed and simply said, "Sure, why not."

And with that settled, the young Ginger sat down and the compartment door was slid shut again.

**xXx an Hour Later xXx**

The door to the Quintet's compartment opened once again. This time it opened to reveal a pale faced blond with slicked back hair. This blond was flanked by two overly large young men who more closely resembled gorillas than human beings.

"Did you hear? They are saying all up and down the train that this year Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts." The blond said by way of introduction.

Of course being the ever so helpful person that he is, the Ginger, now identified as Ronald Weasley, nodded and said "Yeah, that's him," Pointing to Harry.

Harry smacked his forehead in aggravation; someone really needs to teach that young man how to keep his mouth shut.

"Well then. Mister Potter, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blond said in a more proper introduction, of course Ron chose this opportunity to snicker, "Think my names funny do you? Red hair, and hand me down robes? You must be a Weasley." He then turned back to Harry and said, "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others," here he directed a sneer at Ron, Roxanne, Mona, AND Hermione, "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." At this he extended his hand.

Harry looked at the hand for a few moments and then called out over the blonds shoulder, "Hey, Rosa, would you mind extracting these eye-sores from our compartment?"

Before Draco knew what was happening, one of the two gorillas was grabbed by the arm and twisted into a submission hold. He was then forcefully ejected from the room and booted down the corridor a good few feet.

The other gorilla was dealt with just as quickly. Then while Draco was trying to go for his wand, he was grabbed around his neck in a submission hold and led down the corridor a few feet where he was released.

Draco managed to get his wand free at last and aimed it at the young blond girl in armor that did little to hide her budding femininity, femininity that did absolutely nothing to move Draco's heart, he aimed his wand at the girl and fired off a minor cutting curse, only to stare in utter shock when the curse splashed across the girls face only to have absolutely no effect on her.

"Honestly, Wizards, you all rely so heavily on your magic that when faced with something that can't be overcome by that magic, you are at a complete loss for how to handle it. Well you listen here; I don't want to see you bothering Sir Harry again, lest my temper not be so restrained the next time." Rosa said with a measure of finality.

Draco could only whimper out an agreement as he had just witnessed something he had never expected to see.

"Very good, now off with you." Rosa said in a manner of dismissal.

And with that Draco and his goons scrambled to their legs and ran the other way.

Rosa returned to Harry's compartment and said "Milord, the issue is dealt with."

Harry grimaced and said, "Rosa, we've known each other for the past two years. You have earned the right to use familiar terms of address with me."

At that statement Rosa blushed and said, "Sorry," as she promptly ducked back into the other compartment.

Hermione giggled and began singing, "Rosa and Harry sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Harry in the baby carriage…"

Harry blushed crimson and said, "Oh knock it off Hermione!" which just caused Roxanne and Mona to giggle at Harry's discomfiture.

"So Harry, what's up with you and all these girls?" Ron asked, trying to integrate himself into Harry's circle of friends.

"Oh, well, the older young lady is Mona Bevin; she serves my family as a medi-witch…" Harry began by way of explanation only to be interrupted by Ron.

"What do you mean your family? Everyone knows your parents are dead…" Ron stated only to be whacked upside the head by Hermione.

"How can you be so callous as to just say something like that?" Hermione demanded.

"What? It's the truth isn't it?" Ron asked.

Roxanne sighed and said, "Yes, Ron, it is true. However Harry has been welcomed into my family by my mother, who coincidentally is his biological Grandmother on the maternal side of his family."

Harry sighed and said, "And to continue, this is my Aunt, Lady Roxanne de Elphame. Sitting next to you is Miss Hermione Granger, who I had the privilege of meeting during the day I spent shopping for my first year supplies. Then over in the next compartment you have Ariel du Lorien, as well as Rosa Sullivan, both of whom are serving Roxanne and I in the capacity of Bodyguards."

Roxanne grumbled under her breath and said, "Harry, you know I don't consider you my nephew anymore."

"Roxanne, I still remember plain as day what you said to me when we were first introduced to each other. So at least in public, I will still refer to you as my aunt." Harry said in an exasperated tone.

Roxanne pouted at Harry and said, "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not on your life." Harry agreed.

It was at this moment that their compartment door was slid open yet again and a young man who looked like he had yet to outgrow his baby fat looked into the compartment, "u-um, h-has a-anyone s-seen a toad?"

Mona sensing the young man's worry said, "Why don't you take a seat young man."

Once the young man was seated Mona asked, "Okay so what is your toads name?"

"T-trevor." The boy responded.

Mona nodded and stepped outside of the compartment momentarily and waved her hand while saying** "Accio Trevor the Toad,"** Putting just enough power into the charm to summon the toad without causing the toad any physical harm.

It only took a few moments for the spell to actively be working before there was a loud "CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" from down one side of the corridor preceding the toad on a collision course direct for Mona's hand.

"Gotcha!" Mona crowed, she then plopped back into the compartment, closing the door behind her before conjuring a portable Paludarium in which to place Trevor. She then placed a permanency charm on the Paludarium so that it wouldn't disappear. "There you go. This habitat should be more suitable for your familiar than simply letting him roam free."

"T-thank you." The boy said, then looking around he said, "M-my names Neville."

"Nice to meet you Neville, my names Harry Potter; the young lady who helped you out just now is named Mona Bevin. The others in the compartment are Roxanne de Elphame, Hermione Granger, and that's Ron Weasley."

Ron shrugged and said "We've met."

**xXx Several Hours Later xXx  
****xXx Hogsmeade Station xXx**

"Okay, Harry, Roxanne, I am going to leave you in the care of Rosa and Ariel. I myself will be traveling up to the castle in the carriages with the upperclassmen. I want you two to be on your best behavior."

"Yes Mona!" the two echoed simultaneously. They then followed Ron, Neville, and Hermione out to the platform where they met up with Rosa and Ariel.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!" a loud voice boomed out of the darkness.

"Wow, he's big." Roxanne said. Rosa could only nod in agreement.

"I think that must be that Hagrid fellow Peeves told us about." Harry said with a bit of awe in his voice.

"Who's Peeves?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just an old Poltergeist that lives in the Castle," Rosa said by way of explanation, she then shrugged and said, "He's kind of taken Lady Roxanne as an apprentice."

Roxanne pouted at Rosa for having divulged that particular secret.

"NO MORE THAN FOUR TO A BOAT!" the giant shouted out to the first years.

Harry turned to Hermione and Rosa and said, "After you ladies." Helping them into a boat.

Surprisingly another girl, a blond decided to take the fourth seat in their boat. "Hello!" she said by way of greeting.

"Hi, I'm…" Harry began, but the girl cut him off

"Harry Potter, I know." She said with a smirk.

"Well since you obviously know who I am, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Harry asked, causing Rosa to roll her eyes.

The girl blushed and said, "Sorry, I'm Daphne Greengrass."

Harry grabbed her hand by the tip of the fingers and brushed it to his lips saying "It is a pleasure Miss Greengrass."

This had the side effect of causing the girl to blush even harder, while at the same time Hermione joined Rosa in rolling her eyes.

Hermione leaned over and whispered into Rosa's ear "Is he always like that?"

Rosa shrugged and said "It's apparently something of a family trait. I don't think he even realizes he's doing it half the time."

It didn't take very long for the boats the students were riding in to arrive at a small underground harbor where they were greeted by the imposing figure of Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She spent a few moments explaining to the students about the houses and how they would be like a family while in the School. After a few moments of explanation, Professor McGonagall walked off after having told the assembled First Years that she would be right back.

The moment she walked off, Harry and Roxanne both waved their wands incanting **"Difesa Gavetonni"** bringing up two incandescent shields just in time as a torrent of water balloons fell upon the first year students. Fortunately Roxanne's and Harry's shields protected Ariel, Rosa, Hermione, Daphne, Neville, and Ron, the latter two being fortunate to have gotten into the boat with Ariel and Roxanne. Unfortunately their spell didn't protect any of the other students.

Clapping and a cackling laughter was heard from up above the students, almost all of the now soaking wet students glanced up to see a rather portly man with a wicked grin on his face laughing at them.

Daphne from where she was standing next to Harry exclaimed "That's a Poltergeist!"

Rosa grinned and said "Yep! That's Peeves, you know, the Poltergeist I told you about back when we were getting off the Train?"

Hermione gave Harry an appraising look and said, "You two knew he was going to be throwing water balloons down on the first years before we even got here, didn't you?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Grandmum kind of made Peeves swear to watch out for us while we were at Hogwarts, to him that basically amounts to warning us about his pranks ahead of time."

"So as long as we hang out with you or Roxanne we don't need to worry about his pranks?" Hermione asked for confirmation.

Harry nodded, "Though he did warn us that he isn't the only prankster in Hogwarts currently. Said something about the Junior Marauders running rampant at the current time, whatever that means. And as Rosa implied, Roxanne is taking lessons in pranking from Peeves, so she may also be pranking people at Hogwarts during our stay here."

It was about this time that Professor McGonagall came back, and she noticed right away what had happened, "PEEVES! If I ever get my hands on you, you will be out of this castle faster than you can say your own name!"

The Poltergeist cackled one last time and zoomed away up through the ceiling.

McGonagall looked out on the sea of students, "I am most sorry," she then gave her wand a complicated wave and aimed it over the students, and the wet students felt their robes warm and dry.

"Now if you will form a line and follow me," the Professor said in a serious manner, to which the students did as asked.

Once in the Great Hall there were many ooh's and ah's as students looked around at the Great Hall. Hermione however said in a startlingly loud voice that everyone near her could hear, "It's not real you know, the ceiling?" She continued by saying in a surprisingly snooty tone, "I read about it in 'Hogwarts a History.'"

Harry turned to Hermione and said in a gentle tone of voice, "Your right Hermione, or else the castle walls wouldn't be able to stand under their own weight. Now come along before you annoy the other students, we wouldn't want to do that on your very first day at a new school, now would we?"

Hermione had the grace to blush a vibrant red having come from a home environment where she had been bullied for being a know-it-all.

In short order the first years were all lined up in front of the Teachers Table, and a small three legged stool with a raggedy patch-work hat sitting upon it. Ariel was standing just behind Roxanne, clearly not a First Year, as she had the appearance of a 17 year old young woman with electric blue hair. She was also wearing her armor and sword proudly. Some of the Teachers couldn't help but shifting their gaze from this bluenette over to a girl at the Hufflepuff Table who usually could be found sporting hot pink hair. Meanwhile, Rosa was standing vigil just behind her own charge, Harry.

Now that they were in the Great Hall Harry, Roxanne, Ariel, and Rosa were surprised to see Mona sitting at the Teachers table next to a woman who was wearing what they assumed was the School Nurses Uniform.

Drawing the First Years attention, Professor McGonagall said, "When I call your name you will come sit on the stool, place the Sorting Hat on your head and wait to be sorted. Once that happens you will join your House at their table."

She then began calling student names.

In the middle of the listing of surnames starting with E's, Professor McGonagall paused while looking at the parchment she was reading from. She then stole a glance up at the person sitting in that ridiculous golden throne, and swiveled her eyes over towards one of the other teachers where her breath hitched. She glanced back down to the Parchment and called out "Evans, Lily."

Upon that name being uttered, one of the Teachers, the one that Professor McGonagall had been looking at when her breath hitched, surged to his feet and demanded, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Roxanne sighed and said, "I honestly don't know how you people found that tidbit of information, but as you apparently know, there is no real point in hiding the fact. My birth name was in fact Lily Evans. However when I was not even a few days old, my current parents exchanged their own biological daughter with me, that child was the girl who would grow up to become the Witch known as Lily Potter nee Evans, Harry Potter's mother. I was officially and magically adopted into my current family and am no longer a member of the Evans family. I am for all intents and purposes none other than Roxanne de Elphame."

And with that Roxanne walked forward, picked up the Hat, and placed it on her head as she sat on the stool.

**xXx Roxanne's Mind xXx**

"Good evening Miss Evans, though I suppose it would be more appropriate to call you by the name you have grown up using." The Sorting hat said.

"Well, seeing as how I was magically and legally adopted into the Royal House of Elphame, it only seems fitting." Roxanne said with a hint of aggression.

"It may interest you to know that it was Headmaster Dumbledore who went searching and found your original identity. I imagine he found it in the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry of Magic as that would be the only place that would have any kind of records on the goings on in the Land of Youth.

"As for your sorting, I can see that you have a good mind. I can also see that you have a fondness of pranks. You are also extremely loyal to those who have earned that loyalty, and would not do anything to overly hurt those you care about. Thus it better be…"

**xXx Great Hall xXx**

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat exclaimed for all to hear.

As soon as it had said as much, Roxanne took it off, and looked back at Ariel, who nodded and began following Roxanne to the Hufflepuff table.

Unfortunately before Ariel had gone more than five paces the schools Headmaster stood up and said, "I am sorry Miss, but you have yet to be sorted, if you would stay in line."

Ariel looked at the man like he was insane, which he may very well be, and said, "I won't be sorted. I am sure Lady Elaine informed you that Lady Roxanne and Sir Harry would be accompanied to the School by bodyguards. I am the one belonging to Lady Roxanne. The young lady standing just behind young Harry is his own bodyguard. Now if you will excuse me, but my duties require that I join my charge at her House Table."

Dumbledore grimaced and said, "Yes quite," he then sat down again.

Professor McGonagal then went through the process of calling several more names. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, which was somewhat surprising. Meanwhile Daphne got sorted into Slytherin. Daphne did give a glance back towards Harry before walking over to the Slytherin table. Harry noticed that Daphne had somehow pulled into place a mask of cold indifference the moment she arrived at the Slytherin Table.

Neville Longbottom, the first of the males that Harry had met got sorted into Gryffindor, which surprised Harry due to the fact that Gryffindor was said to be the House of the courageous. Draco Malfoy, that pompous blond windbag ended up being sorted into Slytherin, and somehow Harry felt afraid for Miss Daphne.

Finally Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry!"

**xXxXxXx**

**Authors Note:** And I am going to be a real meanie and end the chapter here, just because I feel like having the Sorting be a bit of a cliffhanger for you guys.

So tell me, what do you think about Roxanne's revelation? Who saw that coming?


End file.
